La Poupée
by Kanzelra
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une poupée qui ne demande qu'à être aimée. C'est l'histoire d'une poupée sans cesse abandonnée. C'est l'histoire d'une poupée qui veut se venger.


_« Papa je veux une poupée ! »_

Victoria était une petite fille très autoritaire. Ses parents étaient riches, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

 _« Mais ma chérie, tu en as déjà plein…_

 _\- Et alors ? Elles sont vieilles ! J'en veux une autre ! Une belle toute neuve ! »_

Comme d'habitude, M. Blanchard céda au caprice de sa fille. Il se rendit dans une boutique qui fabriquait des poupées depuis des générations et acheta la poupée la plus belle et la plus chère du magasin. Lorsqu'il la rapporta à sa fille, celle-ci l'examina sévèrement avant de l'accepter. Pendant quelques temps, Victoria joua avec sa poupée. Elle lui fit prendre le thé avec ses autres jouets, elle lui mit des rubans… La poupée était aux anges d'être ainsi choyée. Cependant, Victoria finit par se lasser d'elle et voulu un nouveau jouet. Son père s'empressa de la satisfaire, et elle oublia la poupée au fond d'un tiroir. Elle resta des mois dans ce tiroir sombre que personne n'ouvrait jamais, oubliée, abandonnée. Jusqu'au jour ou M. Blanchard décida de revendre tous les jouets dont sa fille ne voulait plus. Ainsi la poupée fut enfin sortie de son tiroir et se retrouva dans la caisse des jouets à vendre. De nombreux enfants se pressaient devant le stand de M. Blanchard. Il proposait de nombreux jouets tous en très bon état, à peine utilisés. Une dame repéra la poupée et l'examina. Elle vit qu'elle n'était ni cassée ni abîmée, et qu'elle était très belle. Elle l'acheta donc à M. Blanchard à un bon prix. En rentrant chez elle, elle mit la poupée dans une boite et l'emballa. La poupée se demanda pourquoi on l'enfermait à nouveau dans une boite sombre. Elle y resta quelques jours.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !_

 _\- C'est pour moi ? Je peux l'ouvrir ?_

 _\- Bien sur !_

 _\- Oh ! Une poupée ! Qu'elle est belle… Merci Maman ! »_

C'est ainsi que Sarah fut la nouvelle propriétaire de la poupée. Celle-ci n'était pas comme Victoria. Elle ne faisait pas de caprices pour avoir sans cesse de nouveau jouets et prenait soin de tous ceux qu'elles possédaient. La poupée retrouva le bonheur d'être aimée par un enfant. Longtemps Sarah joua avec elle. La poupée craignait sans cesse d'être abandonnée de nouveau, mais Sarah continuait de s'occuper d'elle, de dormir avec elle… Elle ne négligeait aucun de ses jouets. La poupée fut heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un foyer. Un jour, la famille de Sarah décida de déménager.

 _« Mets tes affaires dans des cartons pour le transport et ferme les bien avec du scotch. S'il y a des jouets dont tu ne veux plus, donne les moi. »_

La poupée eut peur d'être donnée, mais Sarah ne le fit pas. Au contraire, ce fut le seul jouet qu'elle décida de garder avec elle pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. La poupée était comblée d'être la favorite. Pendant le trajet, Sarah s'endormit avec sa poupée dans les bras et la laissa glisser. Quand sa mère vint récupérer sa fille endormie pour la porter, elle ne vit pas la poupée tombée au sol. Celle-ci resta donc dans le camion de déménagement. Quand Sarah se rendit compte de la perte de sa poupée, elle la pleura. Mais celle-ci ne le sut jamais. Lorsqu'un des déménageurs la trouva, il se contenta de la jeter par la fenêtre de son véhicule. La poupée se retrouva donc sur le bord d'une route, éclaboussée par la boue que projetaient les voitures qui passaient. La tristesse l'envahit. Elle ne retrouverait jamais Sarah. Elle ne serait plus jamais choyée. Elle finirait sur cette route, abimée par la boue, la pluie, les gens qui la piétinaient en passant.

Un homme passa par la rue où elle se trouvait et l'aperçut. Il se pencha pour la ramasser. La poupée était sale, un peu aplatie, mais encore en bon état. Si on la nettoyait et qu'on la rembourrait, elle pourrait faire un très bon jouet. C'est ce que fit cet homme. Sa femme était morte, et il ne lui restait que sa fille : Anna. Il était très pauvre et n'avait pas les moyens de lui acheter des jouets. Pourtant, Anna ne se plaignait jamais et ne lui réclamait jamais rien. Quand il lui offrit la poupée remise en état, Anna pleura de joie et courut dans les bras de son père. C'était son premier et unique jouet. La poupée vécut les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Anna n'avait pas de dinette pour lui faire prendre le thé avec d'autres peluches ni de rubans pour la décorer, mais elle en prenait un soin infini. Elle la câlinait, la serrait fort dans ses bras en dormant, l'emmenait partout avec elle… Jamais la poupée n'avait reçu autant d'amour. Un jour Anna tomba gravement malade. Son père fit tout ce qu'il put pour la soigner, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de lui acheter des médicaments et la fillette mourut. L'homme était déchiré par le chagrin. Il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Il jeta avec rage la poupée, qu'elle avait serrée dans ses bras jusqu'au dernier moment, sur son lit de mort. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la garder, elle lui rappelait trop sa fille.

La poupée fut donc abandonnée une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, personne ne vint la récupérer. Elle ne fut pas offerte à une autre petite fille. Elle finit dans une décharge. Elle y resta longtemps. Rongée par la tristesse, puis par la rancœur. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance. Elle allait se venger de cette peste de Victoria qui l'avait traité comme un déchet et qui l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'anima et commença à marcher.

[…]

 _« Le dîner est prêt Mme Blanchard._

 _\- Parfait, allez chercher Victoria. »_

 _La domestique monta l'escalier de marbre et toqua à la porte de la fillette._

 _« Mademoiselle ? Le dîner est servi. »_

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, la domestique toqua de nouveau. Comme seul le silence lui répondait, elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un cri d'horreur. M et Mme Blanchard se précipitèrent dans la chambre, alertés par les cris. Quand ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent leur fille étendue morte sur le sol, une expression de terreur intense sur le visage. Mais le pire, c'était tous les jouets de la chambre qui souriaient de façon sinistre, découvrant des rangées de dents qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés avoir. Et du sang. Partout dans la pièce.

[…]

La poupée était vengée. Mais elle ne voulait pas retournée dans sa décharge. Anna était morte, où pouvait-elle aller ? Elle pensa à Sarah. _La petite fille ne l'avait pas abandonnée... Elle l'avait seulement perdue. C'était la faute de ce déménageur si elles avaient été séparées. Si elle revenait, Sarah serait certainement contente de la revoir… Oui c'était obligé. Elle était les meilleures amies du monde, c'était forcément une bonne idée…_ La poupée recommença à marcher. Et elle finit enfin par atteindre la nouvelle maison de Sarah. Cela faisait plusieurs années, mais _Sarah serait forcément contente de la retrouver. Oui, tout irait bien…_ Elle entra par la fenêtre de la petite fille. Celle-ci dormait. Elle approcha de son lit et la secoua doucement. Sarah ouvrit les yeux et eut une réaction de recul.

 _« Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- C'est moi ! Ta poupée ! Celle que tu as perdue dans le déménagement. Je suis revenue… Je t'ai retrouvée ! »_

Sarah blêmit.

 _« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ma poupée était belle ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Toi tu es un monstre ! »_

La poupée fut profondément blessée par les paroles de son ancienne propriétaire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait énormément changé. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la poupée que Sarah avait connue et avait maintenant une apparence effrayante…

 _Tant pis pour elle…_

Les parents de Sarah furent réveillés par les cris de leur fille. Ils se précipitèrent dans sa chambre et la retrouvèrent recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec un visage terrorisé. La fenêtre était ouverte et un vent glacial agitait les rideaux de façon inquiétante. Sarah ne put jamais raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

[…]

 _« Papa ! Papa ! C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?_

 _\- C'est un Branette ma chérie._

 _\- Ooooh ! Tu peux la capturer ? S'il te plait ! Je veux ce Pokémon ! »_

[…]

 ** _Extrait du Pokédex :_**

 ** _Branette, Pokémon de type spectre. C'est une ancienne poupée muée par la tristesse et la rancœur qui la rongent depuis qu'elle a été abandonnée. Une énergie maudite lui a permit de s'animer et elle s'est transformée en Pokémon. Elle est sans cesse à la recherche des ses anciens propriétaires._**

 _On va encore bien s'amuser…_


End file.
